Bones: Quality time together
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Based off of a challenge by expert in random. Booth gets to spend some quality time with his 3 month old daughter.


Quality time together

Category: Bones

Couples: Bones/Booth Angela/Jack Zack/Cathy (mostly b/b)

Summary: Based off of a challenge by expert in random. Booth gets to spend some quality time with his 3 month old daughter.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to FOX exact for the child and Cathy.

Status: Complete.

* * *

Doctor Temperance Brennan-Booth and Seeley Booth have been together for 2 years and now have a 3 month old baby girl. She is a combination of both parents with Seeley's dark hair and Temperance's bright blue eyes. She came into the world on December 26,2007 after 15 hours of labor on Temperance's part. Temperance and Seeley were at a Christmas party at the Hodgins mansion when the contractions started. Seeley already had a now 7 year old son so he was praying for a little girl. He always wanted a little girl to protect and play tea parties with. He got his wish the day Gracie Lynn Booth came into the world. The moment she was set in his arms he fell in love for this beautiful little girl.

Temperance loved Gracie with all her heart but the baby was already a Daddy's girl. She always was calm and collected in her father's arms. At times Temperance was jealous and knew it was irrational to be jealous of a baby. Seeley was obvious to all of this and was at his daughter's beck and call 24/7. Now 3 months later Gracie Lynn finally selpt through the night now and ate at normal times. Seeley was planning behind Temperance's back to get her out for a day. He knew she needed a break outside of work and taking care of Gracie. The day came when Angela was supposed to come and get Temperance to bring her shopping and maybe a movie.

Seeley was up that morning to see his wife sleeping soundly in his arms. The baby was still asleep in the cradle across the hall. Seeley kissed the top of her head and smiled feeling her respond. He watched as her crystal blue eyes opened and looked up at him. He smiled and said "Morning Baby." Temperance stretched in his arms mumbling a "orning." Booth knew he had to get her up and ready with in the next hour for Angela to come get her. He looked at her and said "Why Don't you go get into a shower?" She looked up at him and said "I need to feed Gracie soon." Booth looked down at her saying "Go in the shower baby I'll feed Gracie." She sighed knowing this was a win loss battle. Booth kissed her one last time and watched her walk into the master bathroom.

Booth leaned up on the bed and smiled hearing the babies soft snored over the baby monitor. He stretched and got out of the bed to go get the bottle ready for Gracie. Booth came back up the steps 5 minutes later and walked into the nursery seeing the babies crystal blue eyes open and alart. He smiled and took Gracie into his arms saying "How's my Gracie doing?" The baby just looked up at him with innocnet blue eyes. Booth smiled and walked to the changing table to change her diaper. He than walked to the rocking chair sitting down placing the bottle into her mouth. Gracie looked up at him as she sucked on the nipple of the bottle. Meanwhile Bones just got out of the shower and was getting dressed in the bedroom. Just as she was heading to the nursery the doorbell rang and she walked down stairs to get it. Booth smiled and stood up with Gracie in his arms hiding downstairs.

Bones opened the door to see Angela standing there saying "Ang what you doing here?" Angela smiled and said "We're going out for the day Sweetie and I'm not taking no for an answer." Bones looked at her and said "I can't leave Booth and Gracie Ang." Booth was standing on the third step and said "Temperance go have fun with Angela. You need a break from everything too." Bones looked between the both of them and said "You too had this all planed out." Angela smiled and said "It was for the best sweetie now come on." Bones sighed and said "Fine I could use a break." She turned around and kissed Booth softly and than kissed Gracie's cheek. She followed Angela out and got into the car. Booth waved goodbye and closed the door quietly.

He walked to the living room and laid Gracie in there cradle they had there. He went and got himself something to eat and than walked back into the living room. He sat there and watched TV the whole day. Occasionally he would get up to feed Gracie but it was a pretty quiet day. By time 5pm came around Booth fell asleep with Gracie resting on his chest. That was how Angela and Temperance found them when they came walking in at 6pm. Angela smiled at Temperance and said "Aww that's so cute sweetie your so lucky." Bones smiled over at her and said "That I am. Thanks for today Ang I'll call you tomorrow." Angela hugged her and said "Welcome sweetie."

Temperance let Angela out of the house and than walked into the living room sitting on the couch near his hip. She leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. After a few seconds he responded back and slowly opened his eyes saying "Hey". Temperance looked at him and said "Thank you for today I didn't know how much I needed that. How did things go here while I was gone." Seeley looked up at her with a small smile and said "Wonderful she was a little angel just like she always is. I loved spending this time with her." Temperance smiled shaking her head at him and said "She's always good for her daddy and a little terror for her mommy. But I love her for who she is." Seeley smiled rubbing the babies back and said "Thank you for giving me this little girl she's all I wanted and now I got it. Plus the love of my life." Temperance leaned down again and kissed him softly saying "Your welcome."

* * *

AN: Not my best fic I know that. And it's a little off topic from the challenge itself. But this is my first time trying a fic like this out. Tell me what you think of it please.


End file.
